


Girl Almighty

by bleedreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedreid/pseuds/bleedreid
Summary: Spencer x Reader Multi-Shot where all the men in the BAU find the reader attractive and try to hit on her, except Reid. The only problem is that Reid is the one the reader wants attention from, not anyone else. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

“Keep it together boys,” Emily chuckled as she noticed you entering the bullpen. 

Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch all stood up, straightening out their shirts and ties. Spencer remained sitting with his knees pulled up on his chair, seemingly unbothered by your arrival. 

Emily rolled her eyes as Morgan stepped forward and offered to take your coat off for you. You politely accepted, allowing him to help you out of the fabric.

“So Y/N, I was hoping we could continue our marathon training tomorrow morning, around 6?” Hotch spoke up, desperate for your affection. 

Morgan grimaced as he stepped away from you, folding your coat and putting it on your desk chair. Hotch took that as an opportunity to step in closer to you as he awaited your decision.

“Sounds good to me,” you replied, smiling up at the man. 

You had wanted to do a marathon for a while now and luckily, Hotch was also interested in it. You decided to be training buddies to help get through the tougher parts of the fitness together. You enjoyed your morning runs with your boss, it was a nice way to build a friendship with him outside of the work atmosphere.

“Mind if I join?” Morgan asked, stepping next to you again on the opposite side as Hotch.

“I didn’t know you were a runner!” You turned to face him, smiling at him. 

JJ joined Emily off to the side. They both rolled their eyes as they watched the men trying to one up each other to win your attention. You were completely oblivious to it, too. 

You were the type of person who saw kindness in everyone, so you just thought they were being friendly. Sure, the three of them had invited you to hang out alone on multiple occasions, but you thought they were just trying to get to know you.

“He’s not,” Reid said nonchalantly, not even looking up from the book he had been reading. 

He earned a glare from Morgan from across the room.

“I was thinking it could help me get in better shape for the FBI baseball game. You should definitely come to that, Y/N,” Morgan said as he pretended to swing an invisible bat. 

JJ let out a small snort as she covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter.

“That sounds fun!” You exclaimed, happy to be invited to work outings. 

It seemed like everyone was finally warming up to you.

“You can sit with me in the stands while they’re all playing,” Rossi chimed in, taking a step toward you. 

You nodded excitedly, unaware that the three men around you were all staring daggers at each other.

“Okay enough chit chat,” Penelope bellowed as she made her way into the room, signaling that there was a case. 

You all got up and walked into the briefing room. You sat next to Emily and waited for instructions.

“Alrighty! So, local PD got three missing children’s reports this morning, all around the same time. The three little munchkins who went missing were all taken from their houses and are all the same age and gender. They’re thinking it’s a mass abduction of some type. I’m sending the addresses of the three families to your phones so you can go and talk to them,” Penelope finished, pressing her little button so that a picture of the three missing boys popped up on the projector.

“Emily, I want you at the police station in case another report comes in. Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Reid, Y/N, and myself will split up and go to the houses,” Hotch announced as everyone stood up from their chairs. 

Emily gave you a small pat on the back before she walked out the door. 

“Let’s split into teams of two; Morgan and JJ, you go to the first house,” Hotch started as you noticed Morgan grimacing from your peripheral.

“Who do you work best with, Y/N?” Rossi asked you as you started collecting your things. 

You paused to think as Rossi and Hotch stared at you, hoping you’d pick them.

“Probably Reid,” you shrugged, walking over to your desk and putting your coat back on. 

Hotch and Rossi didn’t say anything, instead just watching you from afar with disappointment plastered upon their faces.

“Let’s get out of here,” you heard Hotch grumble as he and Rossi sauntered off.

You waited for Reid to put his messenger bag over his head before walking towards the elevator.

The two of you stood in silence as you waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. The doors opened, releasing you from the awkward tension. You headed straight for the drivers seat of the black SUV, knowing perfectly well that Spencer would not be driving.

“Are you ever gonna pick one?” Reid asked as you turned the ignition on.

“Pick one what?” You asked, genuinely confused.

“One of the guys. They all want you, like, badly…” he trailed off, staring out the window. 

You frowned as you heard the slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

“No they don’t,” you protested. 

They all just liked you as a friend, you thought to yourself.

“Psh, yeah, okay,” Reid snorted. 

You stopped at a red light and took it as an opportunity to look over and face him.

“What did I ever do to you?” You blurted out before you were aware of what you were saying. 

Ever since your first day at the BAU, you had tried your hardest to befriend the genius of the team. Time and time again, you felt yourself embarrassed by his constant rejection. You thought you were a relatively like-able person, but apparently not to Reid.

“What?” Spencer replied, still staring out the window. 

You put the car in drive again as you saw the green light reflect upon his face.

“Never mind,” you mumbled as you pulled up to the house Penelope had given you the address to. 

With that, you put the car in park and hopped out the door, hitting it with your hip to close it.

You made your way to the front door, not turning around to make sure Reid was following. If he didn’t care, you wouldn’t either.

The day went by slowly as you questioned and comforted the family of one of the missing boys. You got little to no information from them, not that you had expected to get much. You trudged into the bullpen, throwing your things on your desk. Exhaustion was an understatement at this point, but the team still had work to do. You followed the others as they made their way into the briefing room to compare notes and put together a profile.

“You still up for tomorrow morning?” Hotch asked as he slid into the seat next to you. 

You groaned, remembering the plans you had made to run at 6 AM.

“Raincheck?” You offered, hoping it wouldn’t ruin his routine too much.

“Sure,” Hotch gave you a sympathetic smile.

“Or you and Morgan could go without me!” You suggested. 

The two gave each other a look, trying to be quick on their feet with an excuse. There was no way in hell they’d go running together if you weren’t there.

“I’m actually pretty tired,” Morgan responded, faking a yawn. 

You nodded understandingly as Emily and JJ rolled their eyes simultaneously.

The team finished up for the night, collectively deciding that it would be best to go home and sleep. Nobody was being effective because of how tired they were. You thought you were the last one in the building, taking your time to wrap things up at your desk.

Right as you were signing out of your computer, you heard a stack of papers fall behind you. Swinging around, you saw Reid holding onto his left hand in pain.

“Stupid paper cut,” he groaned as you walked over to where he had dropped all of his work packets.

“Let me see,” you murmured, taking his hand in yours. 

You swore you saw the light dust of pink spread across his cheeks as you did.

“It’s fine,” Spencer whispered, trying to retract his hand. 

You gripped him harder, not allowing him to get away so easily. The cut looked pretty deep.

“C'mon,” you spoke softly, motioning for him to follow you. 

You lead him to the break room, stopping in front of the sink. You turned the handle, letting the faucet run lightly. Once the temperature felt bearable, you stuck his hand under the running water.

“Ow,” he whimpered as the water cleaned out his cut. 

You put your own hand to your mouth, trying to hide your giggle. 

“Oh, that’s funny to you?” Reid laughed, something you rarely saw. 

You smiled up at him, unaware of how close your body was to his. You stared down at his hand as a way to distract yourself from his inviting eyes.

“Y/N?” Spencer whispered so lightly that you almost didn’t hear him. 

You looked up again, making eye contact this time.

“Hmm?” you hummed in response. 

The water continued to run as the two of you stood there.

“Don’t pick one.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emily plopped down next to you on the couch in Reid’s apartment as everyone gathered around the TV. It was a weekly tradition to watch a horror movie together every Friday night after work. 

The whole gang was there except for Rossi, making your life a small percent easier when it came to worrying about accidentally hurting someone’s feelings. You still had to worry about Morgan and Hotch, though.

And Reid.

As if he was reading your mind, Reid sat down next to you on your left. You glanced in his direction, noting how he didn’t even seem to notice you. 

Maybe you didn’t have to worry about Reid, after all. Maybe he didn’t want you to choose one of the guys because he didn’t want the work atmosphere to be awkward, not because he wanted you to choose him.

JJ sat in a separate chair to the left of Reid, while everyone else was scattered on the floor to your right. Morgan and Hotch made no effort to hide their gaze that fell upon you, which you tried to ignore. 

In an attempt to act casual, you grabbed the knitted blanket from behind the couch and spread it over your legs. The tiniest bit of contact with Reid’s thigh was made, sending you into a state of utter embarrassment. Hopefully he didn’t feel anything. 

“I’ll be right back,” JJ said as she got up from her chair while looking down at her phone. It was also a tradition that she would interrupt the movie around 9 PM to call Will and say goodnight to Henry. 

JJ made her way into the hallway just outside of Reid’s apartment, closing the door behind her. Now there was no one on your left but Reid, which gave you a prime opportunity to make a move without anyone else seeing. 

And you wanted to. God, of course you wanted to. Your nerves were the only thing left standing in the way.

“You’d think he wouldn’t buy a gun unless he knew how to use it!” Morgan huffed at the screen as The Purge played in front of you. 

It was pretty typical for the team to constantly point out flaws in whatever movie you were watching. You grinned at Morgan’s comment, glancing over to him. 

He was quite handsome, you had to admit. They all were. But something about Reid just stood out to you more than the others, and no matter how hard you tried to shake it, you couldn’t.

Throughout the entirety of the first ten minutes of the movie, you felt yourself leaning closer and closer into Reid. Just as your hand was about to reach out half an inch to graze his, the door to his apartment slammed open once more, causing you to jump back to the safety of the blanket. JJ walked back over to her chair and sat down, seemingly unaware of what she had just interrupted.

The movie dragged on as you let your mind wander to daydreams of you and Spencer tangled between his bed sheets. As the film ended, you felt your cheeks warm up at the sight of his bedroom. 

The impure thoughts that flooded your brain almost distracted you to the point where you didn’t notice Hotch in front of you as you tried to stand up.

“Sorry, Hotch,” You mumbled as you tried to collect yourself. 

He put his arms out to steady you, a kind, but unnecessary gesture.

“You can call me Aaron, you know,” he said as he looked down at you, blanket still wrapped around your shoulders and all.

“What?” You asked, only half paying attention. 

From the side of your vision you noticed Reid staring at you.

“You don’t have to be so formal outside of work,” Hotch replied, trying to follow your gaze. 

You retracted your eyes from the genius and gave your attention back to the man in front of you.

“Oh, uh, okay,” you mumbled, unsure of how to respond.

“Speaking of that, maybe we could see each other outside of work more often,” Hotch paused, looking down to make sure you were paying attention this time. 

“Like on a date.”

You froze, completely caught off guard by the question. Of course you found Hotch attractive, but he was your boss. There was no way you could date him, even if you wanted to. 

As you scrambled to come up with an answer, Reid made his way over to the two of you. It was almost as if he had sensed that you needed an excuse to get out of the situation at hand. 

You opened your mouth to give Hotch an answer but you were interrupted.

“Hey Hotch, I think I saw some kids spray painting your car from the window. You better go check,” Reid blurted out. 

A panic-stricken Hotch ran to the door without another word, clearly too focused on his car. The door swung shut, leaving you and Reid alone in the tiny apartment. 

You studied his face, trying to decipher whether or not you should just leave.

“I don’t feel good about lying to my boss,” Reid finally broke the silence.

“Then why did you?” You asked, gaining confidence you didn’t know you had. 

You took a step forward so that you were only inches away from Spencer. The faint smell of paperback books and coffee beans filled your nose, making the thought of kissing him more and more enticing.

“Becau-”

“Hey, Y/N, can you give me a ride home?” Emily asked as she trudged out of the bathroom, breaking the moment you and Reid were about to have. 

Apparently, you weren’t the only two still left in the apartment. 

You sighed before nodding, taking your keys out of your pocket. Without another word, you followed Emily out the door, taking a final look back over your shoulder. 

Reid was watching your every move with defeat weighing down his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t wanna go home yet,” Emily whined as she shut the passenger side door.

“What’d you have in mind?” You asked as you turned the car on and put it in reverse.

“Let’s go clubbing!” She exclaimed. “I’ll text the gang.”

You smiled as you began backing out of the parking lot.

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket as you put the car back into drive and sped out onto the main road. You waited until you hit a red light to check your texts. You rolled to a stop at the marked line and took your phone out.

You had 3 messages, all from a group text:

From Em:

Me and Y/N wanna go clubbing, anyone else up for it?

From Penny:

I’m so down!

From Penny:

Morgan is currently driving but he says he’s also down!

The traffic light turned green again and you began driving.

“Which club?” You asked.

“I was thinking Belfort’s,” Emily said, looking down at her phone.

You nodded, putting your turn signal on. You felt your phone vibrate again as you made a left onto the street that would take you downtown.

“Reid says he’s in,” Emily announced nonchalantly.

“He what?” You turned towards her, almost crashing the car.

“Reid said he’s coming to Belfort’s,” she said again as if it wasn’t a big deal.

But it was.

Or, at least, it was to you. It was a big fucking deal.

Spencer NEVER went out with you guys to bars or clubs.

“Oh,” you responded, trying to collect yourself.

Emily glanced over at you quickly and then went back to texting the group.

You continued driving to the club, trying to sit still. Your leg was bouncing rapidly with anticipation. You couldn’t wait to get there.  
You put on your turn signal one last time and pulled into the parking lot of Belfort’s. It was busy, so you had to keep driving around in circles until a space opened up.

Once you parked, you made your way to the entrance of the club, Emily’s arm linked with yours.

You arrived at the door, opening it and letting Emily walk in first. She blew you a fake kiss, making you roll your eyes before following her in. As soon as you opened the door, your ear drums were assaulted by loud music.

“They’re already here,” Emily bellowed over the music, pointing to the dance floor.

You looked to where she was pointing and saw Penelope and Morgan.

You and Emily made your way over to them, zigzagging through sweaty bodies. The smell of weed, alcohol, and sweat filled your nostrils.

“What’s up party people!” Penelope greeted you and Emily over the crowd.

She gave you both a one-armed hug before continuing her dancing. You smiled at her goofy attempt at doing the moonwalk.

You were about to comment on her dance moves when you felt a tug on your waist.

“Dance with me, baby girl,” you heard Morgan say from behind you.

You were about to politely turn him down when you saw Reid opening the front door to the club. Instead, you nodded, moving your body closer to your coworker.

You grinded against Morgan in the least sexual way possible. You wanted to dance with him, but you didn’t want to give him the wrong idea.

You swayed your hips back and forth to the rhythm as Ignition Remix by R. Kelly came on.

You fucking loved this song.

You got more into the grinding as you looked back up to where Reid was. His eyes flickered to yours as he made his way over to the group.

Reid looked at you, then at Morgan, then back to you. You turned your gaze away from him, trying to act uninterested.

You felt bad for using Morgan just to make Reid jealous.

But, at the same time, you knew Morgan would get over it. He had more than enough women fawning over him at all hours, he’d be able to find someone else.

Plus, you knew he loved the attention you were giving him

Reid made it over to where you were all dancing, gaining an affectionate hug from Penelope and a pinch on the cheek from Emily.

Morgan was too into your dancing to acknowledge Reid’s arrival. His fingertips dug into your hips, pulling you even closer.

“I’m thirsty,” you tried to say over the music.

Morgan didn’t hear you. He continued grinding against you from behind.

“I NEED AGUA!” You raised your voice.

This time, Morgan heard you. He released his grip on you and danced his way over to Penelope, wearing the widest grin.

You took this as your opportunity to get some space.

You walked to the entrance of the club, needing the cool breeze of the outside.

You went through the door and leaned against the brick building, taking your heels off to let your feet rest.

“I know that going barefoot has a lot of health benefits and prevents many issues that are caused or exacerbated by footwear. For example, feet that are allowed to stay out of footwear are stronger and more flexible. They also avoid problems that are caused or made worse by footwear such as corns, callouses, bunions, smelly feet, nail fungus, ingrown toenails and many more. But, really, Y/N, this is just sickening,” you heard a voice say from behind you.

Reid’s voice.

“Shut up!” You laughed, pretending to hit Reid with your shoes.

“I’m just saying!” He laughed, holding his hands up in defense.

You scoffed, looking down at your feet. Being barefoot on a sidewalk was pretty gross, but your feet ached from dancing.

You stood next to Reid in silence. His tall stature hovered over you, making you feel like a child. Little did he know, you found his height sort of sexy, among other things. Like his hair, and his eyes, and how smart he was, and how much he adored his mother.

Reid spoke up again, breaking you from your thoughts.

“So you chose Morgan, huh?” Reid said, no longer in an amusing tone.

“What? No,” you replied, slightly hurt by the accusation.

“Then what was all that?” He raised his eyebrow, motioning back at the club.

You sighed.

It was going to come out sooner or later, might as well make it sooner. That way, you could get over the rejection faster.

“That was my attempt at making you jealous…” You trailed off, realizing halfway through your sentence how childish and embarrassing you sounded.

You looked up at Reid, who was looking everywhere but your eyes. His tongue flicked out over his lips, wetting the previously dry skin.

You hoped he wouldn't think too low of you after you had just admitted to using his best friend in a sad attempt to win his affection. You gulped, waiting for the scolding that was about to ensue. 

It felt like an eternity went by before he finally spoke again. 

“Well, it worked,” Reid said.

Your heart nearly fell out of your ass.

“It did?” You asked.

“It did.”

Reid liked you!

He actually liked you!

But now what?

“So, do you wanna go out or something like that?” You asked nervously.

“Something like that,” Reid said, grasping your hand in his and leading you back into the club.


End file.
